Businesses with large workspaces having multiple offices, rooms or workstations often issue portable electronic devices to their employees to facilitate the access of information from a central database. However, the viewing space of such portable electronic devices is limited and thus facilitation of a discussion may be better served by viewing the information on a larger screen such as a standard video display for a desktop computer or a stand-alone video display configured to receive and process data. However, utilizing a desktop computer reduces personal interaction between employees or agents as the personal interface is disrupted by one employee engaging the keyboard. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a system wherein the employees may maintain visual face-to-face communication without having to turn their backs on each other to access the database through a desktop computer.